


A Whole New World

by psychokatal



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drama, Gen, lawsuitfic, lawsuitverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone of the five has to struggle with the lawsuit. What if there was a verdict? What if it's something nobody can cope with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> -All in all, I finished the story at the 8th of October 2009, therefore not all revealed information etc. is contained in here, especially the new development of the lawsuit and the part solution, so there might be some things different (like the date, when they had to present the final documents)!  
> I know, some of the things mentioned here are not in real 'happening' order, e.g. the tatoos were before the first hearing. However I found it fitting~
> 
> \- There are some links in here, when the text is underlined, *click* on them to visualize some scenes ^_~

Exhausted, Yoochun let himself collapse into the soft cushions of the sofa, while Junsu head straight for the bathroom to take a long awaited, relaxing shower.

 

JaeJoong himself first went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The cool liquid felt refreshing to his aching throat, as if it was him, who had been talking in front of the court all day instead of their lawyer. Actually, he'd barely spoken a word, except some curses or hushed whispers to his fellow band mates. He sighed deeply and he put the glass in the sink.

Seeking out his room, he closed the door firmly behind himself and went for his bed, sinking into the mattress, face down on to the cushion. There he stayed for some seconds, before the need for air arose again. Out of necessity he turned his head right to his bedside cabinet, where bright red digits lit up the dark room, informing him that it was already well after 10 o'clock.

Exhausted he wished nothing more than to let his eyes slip closed and sink further into the black nothingness in his head- to forget everything for a few minutes - to forget, to dream and to never wake up again.

Still, he promised his leader he'd call him after the day's events and he yet had to fulfill his promise.

Stiff, he reached for his cell phone in his pants' pocket and blindly selected the speed dial number one.

"Yobsoyoe?"

"You never take a look on your screen before you take a call?"

"Ah, hyung... It would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?" He could hear Yunho's smile across the distance to the tiny gadget.

It was already an old game between them - Yunho answering before looking and JaeJoong teasing him about it. Most habits die hard, even when a person is totally worn out and doesn't feel like using too many unnecessary words.

 

"How was it?"

"Ah, you know... it went just as we expected. They blamed it all on CreBeau, even though we always knew that this case iwas something totally different. It went back an forth. They sometimes even ignored what our lawyer was saying. Moreover they said, they can't show all their documents because it would reveal to o many of the company's secrets. Secrets my ass."

"What did the court say?"

" By the 11th of September, SM has to present documents about our earnings etc. ' It'll be pretty interesting to get an insight, huh?"

 

Yunho laughed

"You ok?" he asked, a bit more serious than before.

A short silence occurred between them before JaeJoong continued.

"Yunho, we did do the right thing, didn't we?"

Another pause ensued until the other responded.

"I think, you guys did the right thing for you. It was the right path for you to choose. You know, how Changmin and I feel. We do not participate actively. However, you guys have our full support and we also know that you three fight this fight for us, too. We are extremely proud of all of you."

"And if we lose? If we lose everything that has been important to us in all these past 7 years? Our job? Our life? How disappointed our fans would be!" JaeJoong cried out in desperation.

 

"Do you really have such little faith in yourself, hyung? In us? Do you remember what Chunnie once said? - Even as we get older, even if everyone has got married and had children of their own, I want us to keep singing, even if it's on a small stage. I believe him. No matter what happens, we stay together, as one. Never forget that.

And the stars of Cassiopeia will always shine. They won't die so easily. Always keep the faith."

 

For a little second, JaeJoong remained silent . However, reassured he answered:

"You are right, leader-shi. I will never question myself, us, or our huge family again."

 

Yunho could see the small smile that would be on JaeJoong's face.

"Yeah, that's the right attitude! Now, get a little bit of your deserved rest."

 

"Alright, appa." 

"Good night, umma."

 

JaeJoong was in high spirits again, with a smile on his lips. He said good- bye and hung up.

 

Before settling for the night, he looked for Yoochun, covering his sleeping form on the couch with a blanket and pulling Junsu's blanket a bit higher.

 

~~~~~~~~~

'Always keep the faith' soon turned out to be their slogan, even among the fans. 

 

One day Yoochun suggested to Junsu and JaeJoong that they immortalize the words on their bodies.

Junsu didn't take up the proposal in dislike of all the pain, so he wore a special designed chain around his neck with the letters imprinted.

The other two settled on a date and together they each stood proud in front of the tattoo artist to let him take photos of the brand new additions adoring their bodies, along with accompanying sentences like 'Hope to the end'.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

-How are you guys doing?

 

Changmin asked in his text to Junsu one night. Junsu almost grew rigid because the question was about to annoy him to no end- the thought of sweet Changmin worrying about them, however, stopped him from getting to angry.

Lately, they had been strangely splintered. Only A-nation seemed to be something all of them did together, when they weren't flying off on some solo project, like Yunho's attempt at acting, Changmin's effort to try to prove and improve himself by visiting an acting school to achieve the skills needed, and in the end, JaeJoong's and Yoochun's recording of their own single for the Hello Kitty anniversary.

Sometimes, it felt like Junsu was the only one in the world. The others were busy doing their own things, which left him alone after A-nation and... well, nothing. Just himself. Himself and time, which he filled with musing. Thinking about the lawsuit, music, his dongsaengs and life, which was TVXQ itself, so it all came back to one.

So Junsu remembered that even with all of them separated, following their own paths, they would always belong to each other: they would always be together. 

Because without TVXQ, he wouldn't be what he had become..

Despite thinking about all these things, which sometimes depressed him, it often more excited him.

Junsu quickly typed a reply before deciding that taking a little trip with his family after A-nation would be just fine.

 

\- It's taking a toll on everybody, right (even on you)? Don't forget to smile! 

Hwaiting!

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Nervous, Yunho tried to smooth out non- existing folds on his suit. Ara gave him a cheerful smile which he tried to return. Desperately, he longed for the other four with whom he normally would give a press conference. Junsus dolphin laughter, Yoochuns clap on his shoulder, Changmin's wise remarks and JaeJoong's reassuring touch.

Still it couldn't be helped. It really was ridiculous. He was the leader of one of the most successful boy bands in all of Asia, if not the world, and yet, he was afraid of participating in a conference alone, without his fellow mates. Inwardly he had to smile about how silly he was acting. 

He didn't want it to become a routine. He sought and needed the proximity of the other members. He really hoped this would be an exception for he'd really become accustomed to the presence of additional man power around him- the group hugs before an event like this and much more.

For the time being, he had to settle on a silent prayer and the wish that it was already over.

 

When a staff member hinted that it was time to go on stage, he followed his co- workers, meeting them in the front again for taking group pictures and later on single pictures with Ara. Her presence kept him safe and steady and he was relieved when he was able to sit down again, with a bottle of water within his reach. The conference itself was progressing far better than he thought, even with his stuttering about the question whether he liked acting or not.

Despite everything, fate didn't spare him. In the end, they had to come to his friends, brothers - that's what he called them in his mind.

It started out simple, with 'What did they think about you starting acting?'

That brought a smile to his lips, when he remembered their words of encouragement.

"First of all they said a lot of 'Do a good job!', 'Have fun!', They also said on the other hand 'It'll be hard.", they said a lot of these things."

Then he also remembered the phone call from Changmin that morning prior to when he had to get ready and before he thought about it, he spilled it out.

"Our youngest member said 'Hyung, you are having the press conference today! Yaah, you're doing a press conference now. You're an actor, actor Jung!' And JaeJonngie said, 'Be strong- I'm definitely going to see your drama.' Yes, they're warm kids because they're really nice kids-"

-of whom I am really proud he continued in thoughts.

 

But then another question caught him off guard- one he had feared already.

 

"What will happen to TVXQ?"- one reporter asked.

He tried to formulate a vague and quick, yet satisfying answer for the journalist.

"Honestly speaking, I can't say anything as of now, but more than anything, I wish that everything will be resolved well and rationally."

 

Turned out, his answer wasn't that perfect, for the reporter asked another one.

"Honestly, isn't it difficult for it to be solved successfully?"

 

Those kinds rumors and mistrust made him really mad.

He didn't know why people couldn't understand that it was impossible for them to be separated. That whatever happened they were not going stop until death did them part. Just like in a marriage vow their fates were entangled. 

'If one person leaves, I won't stay.' - That's what he vowed secretly in his heart after just several months together with his band mates. He already had grown fond of them, and could not bear to be separated when the management thought about exchanging Yoochun, just because he showed too much emotion, like crying on stage.

He couldn't let the thing they had be destroyed by the damn lawsuit or management or whatever fate still had in its pocket.

 

"I don't understand why people continue to think negatively. In fact, there has been a lot of ugly rumors recently. So even if the problem can be solved well, there are times when I also think negatively because of the rumors. I hope no one would believe those." he answered diplomatically.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Try again", the facial gestures teacher told him, "after you take a break." Exhausted Changmin blew out the air in his lungs and looked for the next vending machine.

His short walk took him out to the floor where he popped some coins into the slit and was rewarded by a cold Pepsi.

He then looked for some seats and found a small break room, with plants, seats and a small table. 

 

Tiredly, he dropped onto one of the uncomfortable looking chairs, opening his can. 

His gaze wandered to the window, covered half the way with blueish blinds. Outside, it was raining. Changmin remembered that a typhoon was going to be passing by and he immediately was relieved about being inside and the bit of coziness the bureau complex provided.

Still, the sound of the rain and the sight of thousands of drops falling to the ground captivated him. His thoughts were racing through his mind just like the drops downwards.

 

Every morning he would be awakening in a different bed of his members, depending on which one he chose the night before, to the sound of his alarm beeping- not the rumble of JaeJoong's work in the kitchen, or Junsu's complaints over how long Yoochun had been in the bathroom. He would get up and dress, eat a bowl of cereal without Yunhos comments about how he put too much in it and that three bowls are unhealthy with all the sugar in it, that it would throw him back on his diet (whereas this really was no problem with all the daily work out they did).

When he left the apartment, he had to remind himself to take a coat with him, because it got colder. Usually it would be JaeJoong scolding him for putting his health on stake by being so careless and carrying a coat after him.

Now he had to be satisfied with phone calls in the evening, asking him whether he ate enough, if he watched out for his health and didn't over do it (in spite of the fact, that all of them except Junsu had a far more packed schedule than himself). On his way to school he listened to the CD on which he spoke the script for the day the previous night before, thinking about improvements instead of practicing directly with Yoochun who usually had one or two good suggestions prepared.

Even when his timetable really wasn't that full, he nearly forgot which day was today however a calendar hung at the wall opposite from him in the break room. After thinking hard for a while to remember which weekday it was, he figured it was the 11th of September, which meant it was the dead line for both SM and his three friends to submit all documents relevant for the lawsuit.

He kept wondering if SM really submitted all the documents regarding their income. He would know that, at least. Moreover his thoughts were with Yoochun, JaeJoong and Junsu, whom he hasn't called in the last couple of days, which made him feel guilty. However at the same time he knew, they had needed all the time they had to prepare the necessary documents. He knew what he would do- when he came back to the empty apartment that night.

Abruptly a loud voice tore him from his thoughts. 

"Hey, Changmin- sshi, what are you doing here? You are not here on vacation!"

Not having realized that he'd been in the break room for so long, Changmin kept apologizing until he reached his classroom and became absorbed by the lesson again.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Junsu had mixed feelings about the upcoming concert. On the one hand he really looked forward for their Chinese fans and bringing joy to them with their singing: on the other hand he feared the emotional roller coaster he was sure to experience. He always was close to tears, not as often showing them like Yoochun, who really was the most emotional off the five of them, but always on the edge, trying to swallow them. Ok, maybe he was the second in line. 

But finding himself and the band in this explicit situation, with all the pressure of the lawsuit, rumors from the media and the constant distance - even if it was just a physical distance - it pulled him down so much he hardly could bear it.

Despite everything he wanted to sing- sing for his fans, for TVXQ, in other words his LIFE - and have the best performance ever. 

And then, when he actually stood in front of the crowd, seeing all their banners and encouraging words he hardly could hold back.

As he glanced to the side, seeing Yoochun and even the ever so strong JaeJoong, he could only smile faintly,[ tears rolling down his cheeks when he went to the back of the stage, walking through an ocean of red lights and banners spelling ](http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n74/PsychoKatal/3429ea58f7a11cf29d820458.jpg)[_'Miduhyo'*._](http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n74/PsychoKatal/3429ea58f7a11cf29d820458.jpg)

When he reached backstage he reached for Yoochun and cried on his shoulder, violent sobs shaking his body. The arms of the older band member embraced him, his own face trying to hide in Junsu's neck, when two other bodies joined their group hug.

 

They heard the crowd cheer again- apparently Yunho had stepped back on stage.

However shout of 'Miduhyo' filled the whole hall, reaching their little gathering, causing even more tears, tears - of happiness, tears of gratefulness.

And Yunho said what all of them felt, putting into words for their fans to hear what they felt deeply in the depths of their hearts.

"Araseo."*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Willing his heartbeat to slow down, he forced himself not to hyperventilate. 

The tension piercing through him... he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Glancing to his left, he first saw JaeJoong, one arm at the desk, the other resting at the top of his chair, wearing an indifferent look on his face and therefore appearing cool about the whole affair. Only his fingers toyed with a pencil, indicating that that wasn't really the case. 

One seat further Junsu was fidgeting ever-so-slightly, displaying his discomfort for everyone to see.

None of them could take it any longer - not even their lawyer and a look to his right told him that on the opposite side, the SM representatives weren't faring that much better.

 

His gaze wandered further and he saw that nearly every seat of the rows behind them was filled. He estimated that some fans must have got in, even though they weren't allowed, anxious to inform the world about the result everybody had been waiting to hear, as soon as it was declared by the judge, with their small cell phones, despite that these were strictly prohibited from the court room as well.

He saw his two fellow members who also were seated a few rows behind them, Yunho winking slightly to him and Changmin giving him an encouraging smile.

He nodded discreetly at them to let them know he appreciated the gesture and settled his focus again to the front, to stare at the ugly wood paneling.

 

When the door at the far end of the court room opened, everybody stood up to welcome the judge, then sat down again.  
Under the table, Yoochun reached for JaeJoongs hand; he responded with firm pressure.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here for the judgment in the case of Kim JaeJoong, Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun against SM Entertainment. After looking closely to at aspects concerning the case I came to the following conclusion..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With a heavy sigh, Yunho fell onto the first class seat of the plane they'd just boarded.

He closed his eye for an instant, thoughts of the media, their fans, the disappointment, his family and eventually his not blood-related family crossing his mind. Then he opened his eyes again only to take in the sight beside him.

JaeJoong's head was buried in Changmin's neck, the latter caressing the others hair and whispering reassuringly in his ear.

On his other side Junsu and Yoochun were cuddled together, trying to comfort each other, also staring into space without saying anything at all. Traces of tears could be seen on both of their faces. Very queitly 'Kiss the Baby Sky' could be heard from Junsu's headphones.

" _TVXQ  
My Hero  
My Max  
My Uknow  
My Xiah  
and Micky  
We're the one, eternally_ "

Yunho had hoped that after the lawsuit was over, the pressure on his shoulders would be lifted but he had hoped in vain. Now he felt as if he was suffocating, not knowing what would happen next, what the future would hold for him - for them.

That was why they booked the first flight available far away from everything, to leave it all, to rest, to re-orientate but most importantly to b-e.

Slowly, he was drowning in a world of nothingness, embracing the darkness surrounding him, keeping him from all nasty thoughts, letting go...

 

Suddenly a pocket of turbulence forced the plane to drop and Yunho was yanked out of his slumber. He looked around confused and only saw the other four looking equally disorientated like himself. Shortly after, the plane heaved again and sunk again

"Attention passengers, we are sorry to inform you that we having some turbulence. We ask that you remain in your seats and keep your seat- belts fasten until the situation settles. We apologize and hope to stabilize in the next couple of minutes."

Beside him, Changmin relaxed visibly, however Junsu still gripped the arm- rest as if his life depended on it, his knuckles already white under his tanned skin.

Yunho tried to persuade Junsu to relax, like his dongsaeng, however the rising and falling of the plane, like a roller coaster, didn't help much.

The shaking of the plane worsened and several minutes later, a loud

 

B-A-N-G

 

could be heard, followed by a hard jerking of the air craft.

JaeJoongs head flew forward, bumping against the seat before him, causing him to groan in pain.

"JaeJoong! Are you ok? JaeJoong!" Yunho leaned forward to have better sight of his hyung.

The latter was holding his head and grimacing, neither of the five noticing the decline of the plane or the bank to the right.

Blood seeped down JaeJoong's forehead. Shocked, all four of them yelled "Hyung!" or "Jae!". Yoochun, who was at the far end from JaeJoong was about to unfasten his seat belt to take a closer look, when the pilot's voice came over the speakers again.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid I must inform you, that our right turbine just stopped and we are about to crash. I ask you to remain calm and seated. ---May God be with us."

  
Gasps, cries and shouts could be heard throughout the air craft.

Shocked, Yunho stared to the blue-ish seat in front of him.  
But instead of panicking he glanced first to his left, then to his right, smiling faintly.

Tears formed in his eyes, when he reached the a last time, for the hands of his dongsaengs, moving together, squeezing them, looking each of them a final time into the eyes, thinking 'This is it, right?' while he heard a faint echo of 'Anyeong ha seyo..Dong Bang Shin Ki mida!'*.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I can show you the world  
Shining shimmering splendid,  
Tell me  
When did you last let your heart decide

 

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

 

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
Its crystal clea  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

 

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

 

A whole new world  
A hundred thousand things to see  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

 

A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

 

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

 

Laughing, Yoochun was running along the beach, enjoying the feel of wet sand beneath his feet, joined by Changmin who tried to capture him.

Yunho tired to catch up with them to join their play while Junsu and JaeJoong walked slowly behind the three of them, laughing while they enjoyed the pleasant view in front of them. 

The sun was setting beyond the ocean and although everyone was wearing white clothes, it was getting darker, little by little, their silhouettes slowly melting together with the background. The scene was colored in light red, making everything seem a little bit softer.

The dolphin boy halted in his steps. Junsu was itching to participate by the triangle show and had the perfect idea in mind, how he could disturb them. He then began to run, not without shortly tickling JaeJoong on the back and shouting a "Let's show them how it is properly done!", before racing to the three of them. JaeJoong didn't need to be asked twice and followed shortly.

 

When they arrived by the laughing threesome, they began to splash them with water with their hands.    
Soon, a water fight erupted accompanied by joyful laughter, everybody against everybody.

 

Exhaustion caught up with them and for a moment they all just stood there, gazing into the setting sun with the waves caressing their feet.

 

[Yoochun, feeling a little bit cold, started to return to the beach, and sat down on the fine sand. ](http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n74/PsychoKatal/53228184200907161556591735694461116.jpg)  
Slowly, everybody retreated and sat with him, in the order they were used too: [Junsu, Yoochun, JaeJoong, Changmin and Yunho.](http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n74/PsychoKatal/1250613837_bg2.jpg)

 

That's who they were.

In heart, mind, and soul.

 

 

A whole new world  
That's where we will be  
A wondrous place  
For you and me..

 

   


**Author's Note:**

> 'Miduhyo' = I believe
> 
> Araseo = I understand
> 
> Anyeong ha seyo..Dong Bang Shin Ki mida! = Hello, we are Dong bang shin ki!
> 
> \- The idea to the whole story came, when I was cleaning something (can't remember) while listening to DBSK's version of 'A whole new world'. From beginning on, I had exactly this ending in mind, how the word's of the song (btw. I do not own any rights and don't make any money with it [blablabla]) fitted with it.
> 
> \- Do you know, which sentences are original quotes of the members?


End file.
